APC09
Synopsis The girls saw Ran is feeling frustrated these days, they wondered why and Ran told them is about the new bakery opposite her family's, the Akashi Bakery. The customers seem to like the Akashi Bakery's breads more than the Hida's bread. The Cures wanted to help out Ran by finding ways to attract more customers into the Hida's bakery, so they started planning out how to help Ran’s family. The girls spitted in small groups, Yumi and Maki worked on how to attract customers, Izumi worked on the flyers, Sora and Ran worked on the breads while their mascots help with ideas to decorate the breads. Sora suggested her class to try out the Hida Bakery while Yumi and Ran pass out the flyers. Izumi and Maki helped with advertising the bakery to Happy Town people by passing out the flyers. While on Akashi Bakery’s side, they are also passing out flyers to attract more customers to their side. Yumiya Akari was also there to help out Akashi Bakery, Ran refuses to give up and asked her parents for free sample to attract more customers. Ran, Izumi and Maki passed out free sample breads while Yumi and Sora continue to pass out the flyers. The Akashi Bakery had also started out with free sample, the customers are deciding which shop to go for. The girls are stuck, no one knows how to draw in customers. Izumi suddenly thought of Korun, Pengurun and Shirun. She told them to turn into their human forms to attract the customers, the rest of the Cures agreed and have to admit their human forms does look attractive to girls. Bearun, Risurun made their cute face at the three mascots, forcing them to help advertise Ran’s bakery. Korun, Pengurun and Shirun did manage to draw in feamale customers, Bearun and Risurun helped with the cashier, Ran and her family is working on more breads, Izumi and Maki are helping customers choosing their breads while Sora is passing out more free sample breads and Yumi is passing out flyers. The Akashi Bakery looked at how successful their rival is and gave up as they could not keep up with their pace. Just as the business is going good, Negative showed up and created a Kanashii from the owner of Akashi Bakery, causing chaos. The girls transformed, Cure Bolt and Cure Glide were evacuating everyone, while Cure Firey, Cure Wood and Cure Snowy fight off the Kanashii. Fiery is feeling upset with Negative right now, she used Fire Rod and deal with the Kanashii while remembering how her friends had helped her and her family. Bolt used Lightning Arrow and paralyzed the Kanashii, Wood held up its legs while Snowy froze its body. Glide uses her wind to help Fiery’s fire attack to be more affective. Negative ordered the Kanashii to destroy Hida Bakery, refusing to let that happen, Cure Firey rushed to her house, Snowy created an ice shield around Hida Bakery, Wood and Bolt stopped the Kanashii from getting closer to the bakery, Fiery and Glide used a combo attack, upgrading Cure Firey’s fire power. The Cures weaken the Kanashii with their attacks, letting Firey used Blaze Strike to purify the Kanashii, saving her bakery. At the end of the day, the Hida family thanked the girls and the mascots for helping them out, treating them to all the breads they can eat. Major Events *Ran's family appears for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures *Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy *Inoue Sora/Cure Glide *Hida Ran/Cure Firey *Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt *Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Negative *Kanashii Secondary characters *Hida Hiroto *Hida Tomoyo *Hida Madoka Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes